


Practice

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Geralt can't stop touching Val!, Something wicked is coming, Winter is leaving, spring is on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: While our two lovebirds settle into life together someone is planning a reunion. Who is it? A demon from someone's past?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said that the last of the story was "I Owe You a Story". But... well, I couldn't stop writing. This story is where I just kinda word vomit any and all ideas I have. So, figured I would keep posting as I go. Enjoy!

The crisp air of the winter morning woke me. It was the routine I found myself in as of late. I would wake to the slight chill of the morning air coming in from the balcony and begin my day. Geralt would already be up and finishing his training by the time I dressed. He would wash and dress and then we would walk around the grounds. Our arms would be linked together as our leisurely walk took us once, twice, and then three times around the grounds. Then it was time to warm up inside by the fire. Typically, I began working of lunch and then dinner. Geralt would sit and watch me cook, fascinated by what I did.

And today was no different. I began working on the stew for the evening he asked, “Do you really enjoy cooking this much?” He sipped on the tea I had readied for him as he waited my answer.

Smiling as I worked, I nodded, “Yes. I really enjoy cooking. And, I really enjoy cooking for people I care for.” I had my hair in a braid down my back. It had gotten quite long. There wasn’t anyone that cut hair at Kaer Morhen, so it had grown to my tailbone nearly.

Geralt smiled, stood and walked to me. He pressed a kiss to my head and ran a hand down the length of my braid, giving a slight tug at the end. I giggled in response, which only served to egg him on. His hand then explored just a bit lower, gripping my rear as he growled in my ear. All the while, I never stopped working on the stew.

A tsk was heard as someone entered the kitchen. It was Eskel, who with a roll of his eyes, demanded, “Geralt, leave her alone or we won’t have dinner!”

Geralt chuckled and replied, “You’ve spent winters here successfully long before Val started staying with us.”

Eskel nodded, yet retorted with, “Yes, but I like her food _better_ than the sludge we would stomach before she came around. Now let her cook.” He gave me a wink. I couldn’t help but wink back and then motioned to the back counter. The Witcher looked at what I pointed out and saw a little pot with steam coming off it. His eyes brightened and we nearly pounced on the thing. One sniff and he realized I had made one of their favorite snacks, “Cinnamon stewed apples, when do you find the time to make all this?”

“It’s a matter of timing. As long as you keep track of how long everything’s been in the fire, you can cook quite a few things at the same time.” I never stopped chopping. Though Geralt had relented in his advancements. It allowed me more room to work, but I did miss the proximity.

Geralt and Eskel began talking about prospective contracts and where to head after the snow melts. I had spent a few winters with them and was used to this type of talk. Winter was only just beginning, but they were already feeling cooped up.

“Val, what on earth? Why aren’t those two helping you?” Came Vesemir’s voice as he entered the kitchen. He was in high spirits, meaning that Lily was due any day now. She was getting on in her studies well at Aretuza. She was due to be finished soon, and no doubt she wanted to come back to Vesemir. She wrote him all the time.

“You know, I’m too picky with my food prep. I’d end up doing it all by myself anyway.” I said as I set the stewpot on the fire. Nothing left to do now but wait, stirring occasionally. “Grab some apples before Eskel eats them all.” Vesemir smiled, nicked the apples from his student, and began eating. It was my turn to roll my eyes as I said, “Enjoy that. It’s the last of the apples for the winter.”

The three Witchers looked like little boys enjoying a snack made by mom as they finished off the apples. Then, not long after, the stew was ready and served. It was nice, cooking for them. It was like I was cooking for family. And, that’s exactly what they were to me, family. Lambert joined not long after the smell of the stew wafted about Kaer Morhen. It was nice, being with my family.

~~

_First Sign of Spring: Kaer Morhen_

As Geralt and I walked the grounds, just talking idly of what the summer will bring, suddenly we spied a flash of color. There, poking from the snow, was a beautiful flower bud, just waiting for it to warm a bit more. The first sign of spring, meaning that our winter wonderland was coming to an end once more.

Geralt smiled, pulling me flush with him, and whispered into my hair, “I’m not ready to share you with the world, yet.” His hands ghosted over my dress, moving the shoulders down to reveal my bare skin. The chill of the air caused my skin to raise at the temperature drop, only to be soothed by his warm hands. He began leading me backwards, no doubt to be pushed against a tree or wall for purchase.

“We still have time.” I whispered back, working on his buckle.

Soon I stopped going backwards. We had reached what he wanted, the table in the side courtyard. He set me atop it on my back and began bunching my skirt up above my thighs, keeping it under me still to protect my skin from the cold. He smiled at me as he found what he wanted, teasing with his fingers, “Guess you’re right. The mountain pass will take at least a month to law enough to traverse.” He leaned above me, pressed a heated kiss to my lips, and added, “Hope you didn’t plan on leaving the bed this month. You’re going to be too tired.”

I moaned in response to his teasing and said, “You’re going to be the death of me, Witcher.”

~~

_Somewhere Unknown_

“They’re is at Kaer Morhen, sir.” Came a sly voice.

He set his instruments down, and through the soft sobs of his test subject, he looked to the man and said, “Are you sure?” The man nodded to him and turned to leave. After the messenger was gone, he returned his attention to the test subject strapped to the table, “Now, let’s practice. I’m a bit rusty, and we can’t have that. Can we?”

Throughout the stronghold, the cries of the test subject could be heard. Normally he preferred them to be asleep, but he didn’t have the time to wait for a sedative. He needed as much practice as possible before spring.

~~


End file.
